[unreadable] The primary goal of this application is to extend basic training in genetic epidemiology and bioinformatics of cardiovascular disease and risk factors, specifically addressing the needs of the Under Represented Minorities (URM) and individuals with disabilities. Toward this end, we will establish a Summer Institute program using a mixture of didactic courses, hands-on computer-based lab training, "survey lectures" on special topics, "clinical phenotype measurement" Labs, and extensive mentoring to ensure effectiveness of the program. During each of the first 3 years (of the 4 year program), we will recruit a cohort of 6 new trainees (mentees) from among relatively junior faculty and scientists from underrepresented racial and ethnic backgrounds and from faculty and scientists with disabilities. For each cohort recruited, emphasis will be on hands-on learning during the first summer. We will follow this up with extensive mentoring during the following year in terms of developing independent research plans dealing with HLBS disorders, with a mid-year meeting aimed at coordinating and helping them synthesize their plans. We will invite the trainees/ mentees for a follow up meeting during their second summer and provide basic training in bioinformatics and help them prepare independent career development research grants such as K23, by taking full advantage of the extraordinary resources of the participating institutions and mentors. Mock study sections will be organized to review and critique the evolving grants, providing them with ample feedback for improvement and for eventual submission for funding. We have plans in place, which will undergo extensive improvements upon funding, for evaluating the effectiveness and success of these efforts. We propose to maintain contact with all trainees/ mentees for at least two additional years beyond their training period and track progress. By building the SIPID program upon the successful infrastructure and extensive faculty networking established already in the context of the GEMS masters program and integrating this with the DBBS resources, we believe we have developed an effective SIPID proposal. Our goal is to enable the trainees/ mentees to submit grant applications focusing on HLBS disorders/traits within one year after completing the program. Success of the program will be measured in terms of how many of the trainees/ mentees have accomplished the outcome. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]